Life Will Never Be Fair
by A i L l A u S v K u A
Summary: This is what would happen if I killed off Fred at the end of deathly hallows like jk rowling when I get the in WESLWF. Fred/OC - Hazel


How could this have happened? Or better yet, _why _did it happen? Why did the war have to start? And why did Voldemort even exist?

It isn't fair.

But then again, nothing in life is fair. I should know that by now.

But. . . _why! ? _Why Fred! ?

It isn't fair.

It all started yesterday morning. The day had started pretty well actually.

.

Hazel Waters opened her crystal blue eyes that morning to a warm breath on her neck. She giggled softly and slowly moved my body around so that she was facing her long-term boyfriend of 3 and a half years, Fred Weasley.

"Hey." She whispered quietly, trying not to disturb the three other Weasley's crammed into the small room.

"Hey." Fred returned, a loving glint in his eyes. He smiled softly and leaned down, giving her a gently kiss.

When they parted he muttered three now familiar words, "I love you."

It made her heart melt, he had rarly said the 'L' word in the time of their relationship.

Hazel smiled, tears coming to her eyes as time caught up to her, and she realized that they were still in the middle of a war.

"I love you, too." She choked out in a mangled voice, glistening water-droplets flowing down her cheeks.

"I hate it when you cry. . ." Fred mummbled, reaching back and pulling a small object from his back pocket.

"What . . .-" Hazel started, but was silenced as her lover slid a small silver ring onto her right ring finger.

"That's the wrong hand." She spoke in a monologe voice, not really understanding just what was happening.

"It's only a promise. I don't want to propose during a war, but I wanted you to know that I have absolutly no intention of leaving you. Ever." He smiled as he finished.

Tears once again started to flow down her rosy cheeks, but after a few moments, a cheshire cat grin spread itself across her face.

"Thank-you." She whispered giddily.

.

I thought it would all be alright after that.

The day had been better then most days had the past few months. It gave me more strangth to continue.

I had hope.

And I was stupid.

It got worse at nightfall.

.

"Harry's here?" I asked Fred quietly as we entered the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

"Yeah." He answered quietly, grasping my hand in a tighter grip. "But Me, You, and George and gonna wait for the battle up there ok?" He added, pointing to a ledge close to the roof.

"'K."

.

About an hour into the battle, I felt something wrong.

It was like something horribly bad had happened.

Something that would tear my apart.

That was an understatment.

.

Breathing heavily, I entered the Great Hall, thankful that Voldemort gave us a break.

I searched the room quickly, scanning for the Weasley's with my eyes. When I found them, a bright smile spread across my face. They were all alright.

Then I noticed the body they were all crying over.

It was one of those life-altering moments where you see everything in slowmotion. One minute I'm standing at the door, The next I'm naming off all the Weasley's in the group, trying to decifer which died.

Then I'm bolting towards the body.

I froze when I was a good five feet away. They had all noticed me by now and were waiting to see if I would do anything derastic.

All I did was stop. Not a bone in my body moved as I stared down at the body I would have called my faincee in the next month. The only thing that told them that I was still alive was the fact that tears were trailing down my cheeks like rivers. I wasn't breathing, i wasn't blinking, and my brain had shut down.

After about half a minute, I blinked and started to walk towards the lifeless body.

Mrs. Weasley kindly stood up and moved away so that I could kneel by his head.

But there were no words for how I felt. So I placed a hand on his cheek and started to cry.

When I felt a hand on my shoulder I stood up immediatly. I looked over and saw George give me a sad look.

I don't know why my next move was to scream.

But what I do know is that I screamed laud. And I screamed long.

In the middle of the Great Hall.

When I was done everyone in the room was looked at me with ether sad, angry, or understanding eyes.

And I hated it.

.

I charged through the old woods we were always told never to enter. I knew Voldemort and his disgustling Death Eaters would be waiting somewhere in there. And I also knew that the horrible wizard that killed Fred would be there too.

And he _was_ going to pay.

.

"Just who might you be?" Voldemort asked me in a disgusting voice.

"Hazel Waters." I spat at him. I didn't care if he killed me. I had nothing to live for anyways.

"Are you looking to join my army?" He asked, amused, before adding quite seriously, "Or do you have information about Harry Potter?"

"Niether." I growled. Sccanning the crowd, I looked for a wizard that seemed guilty, or proud, or whatever those sarcastic basterds look like when they know they've ruined someones life. My eyes landed on a male wizard, and I had a gut feeling that he killed Fred.

"I'm here for one reason and one reason only. And that's to avange the love of my life. If you don't let me do that, then kill me, or make me walk away, but I'm still going to get revenge either way." I explain.

.

Voldemort had let me kill the rat-basterd that murdered Fred, But it still doesn't feel any better.

Why did he have to die? We could of gotten married. We could've had 19 kids for all I care!

But all I want is my boyfriend back.

.

I've been following George around for the past couple days. I haven't said a word to anybody but him, and I only talk to him in bed. I haven't been able to sleep in my bed because Fred would usually sleep in it with me, so I've been sleeping in George's.

We both agree that whatever stupid 'force' that killed Fred should be killed.

Cause then Maybe Fred would be alive again, And Life Would be fair.


End file.
